


Tavern Meeting in Green

by thegraceofebonee



Series: Sanders Sides Medieval AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark Ages, Deal with a Devil, First Meetings, Infected Characters, Infection, M/M, Middle Ages, Revenge, Snake Deceit Sanders, Taverns, Violent Thoughts, Walk Into A Bar, Witch Curses, Zombies, secret meetings, spreading diseases, witch doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: Remus has been disowned and dethroned. He decides to go make a deal with the Witch Doctor to get revenge on his brother.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Medieval AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tavern Meeting in Green

The tavern was dark, damp, and smoky. It was filled with your stereotypical looking guys. They were rough looking with plenty of scars and very muscular. There were some people drinking, others singing loudly and off key with the piano player, and others were sporting their physical prowess by arm wrestling. It was a look that told everything that was clean cut that they did not belong there. This was a space where the power that stood a chance was through physical ability. However, there was one guy in the corner that did not look like everyone else. He wore a clean button down black shirt that paired with clean black pants. He stood out even more with a cape with yellow trimming that was the same yellow as the gloves he wore. One could not see his face because it was hidden in the shadow of his bowler hat. People knew him as the witch doctor. Now there were rumors that he actually could do real magic, but whether they were or not didn’t matter because people came to him from all over. His help came at a very high price with some even paying with their soul.

Tonight he had a visitor. A fellow with a handle bar mustache and darkness around his sunken eyes came into the tavern carrying a morning-star. He did not look fairly muscular to compete with the patrons, but those who knew him, feared him. For this was not an ordinary man, this was the Duke. He was the original next in line to the throne. He was actually almost into his full power, but that all changed when his brother got suspicious. He had it all by manipulating the royal researcher into finding him a way to weaponize the sickness that had been going around. It would have been so easy to eliminate undesired citizens. Everything was going beautifully until that goody-two-shoes assistant left causing the researcher to rethink his position. No matter though. His plan could succeed without them.

After being banished from the kingdom, the Duke went into hiding. What nobody knew was that he had taken a sample of the bio weapon in a vial. All he needed now was someone who knew how to make it work. So after plenty of research and talking to people, the Duke had found out about the doctor. He did not come into this tavern lightly yet still exuded confidence. He surveyed the room until his gaze landed on the hidden figure in the corner with two muscled guards standing next to the table. The Duke sauntered over there and eyed the two guards. After seeing the fear in their eyes that they tried to keep well hidden, he went right past them and sat down in the booth opposite of the doctor.

“I don’t peg you for a fool, so I’m not going to explain why I’m here.”

The doctor picked up his pitcher and took a several gulps of his ale before speaking. “Duke Remus! It is a pleasure to finally meet you. You have quite the reputation. I am sorry to hear about you being overthrown. I quite fancied you over your brother.”

“Thank you for the praise,” said Remus. “If you’re serious about liking what I do, there is a way you can help.”

The doctor leaned in to Remus’ face. Through the dim light he could see the green snake scales that covered half of his face. Redness covered his yellow snake eye with the scales. He smiled showing pointed fangs. “What did you have in mind?”

Remus unflinchingly took out the vial and placed it down on the table. “The sickness of that my former researcher was doing is in that vial. If you can figure out a way to concentrate it, we can use it to kill all of our enemies. I could soon retake the throne.”

The doctor looked at the vial. “Interessssting.” He went to grab it but was stopped by Remus who snatched it up and took it back.

“Before you take, you must grant me immunity. I cannot get sick or this whole plan will be for naught. You make me immune first and then you can take it from me. And in return, when I become the ruler once again of this land, I will give you anything you want. Do we have a deal?”

The doctor smiled. “Well, you’re fun. Sure then. I could lie to you though. You do know that right? You could not actually be immune and you could end up sick like the rest of these fools? Are you sure you can trust me?”

Remus leaned in close to the doctor’s face. Their noses were just barely a hair away from each other. “Oh, I know I can’t trust you, but I have done my research. And you have been looked down upon like me. And I know that you want revenge on some of these _fools_ as you put it.” He began to whisper. “We can rule together and watch this whole land turn into utter chaos. What do you say?”

The doctor laughed as his snake eye glowed. He leaned in further and kissed Remus’ cheek. Remus’ could feel magic flow through him, and his body became healthier. He also felt the doctor take the vile out of his hand. The doctor leaned back and opened the vile.

Their eyes locked together and both of their eyes were glowing. Remus’ was glowing bright green. The doctor sniffed the vile and smoke started going into his nose. “Let’s do this then.” He then blew out and black smoke came out. The sickness was being turned into a magic and spreading. Soon the whole tavern was filled with the smoke. The people began to get infected and turn into something like zombies. They were decaying.

"Beautiful."

"How about we take this on the road?" said the doctor getting up from the booth. He stuck an arm out to the Duke.

"I think that would be lovely."

Remus got up and slung in arm around the doctor's. After swinging his morning-star on his shoulder they walked out into the night to spread the infection to the land.


End file.
